Introduction to Supernatural Mythologies
by oneofthemuses
Summary: Based on a Ficcy Friday at Milady Milord, Sam and Dean Winchester meet Annie. Flirting happens. Supernatural stuff happens. Jealousy happens. Essentially, it's exactly what you imagine *might* happen if Sam and Dean ever met Annie. Full prompt inside.


Prompt by sinecure: Annie is obsessed with the Supernatural book series-from the show-and Jeff makes fun of her for it. Then they meet the real Winchesters. Flirting happens with either Sam or Dean and Jeff's not thrilled. On top of his jealousy and Annie's mild flirting back, they have to deal with a _. (something supernatural of your choice)

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Annie, startling her. She looked around, searching for the potential cause before shrugging her shoulders and moving to take her usual seat. She was probably just becoming paranoid. She had started reading this book series, Supernatural, about these two nomadic brothers who fought the evils of the world while the average person slept safely in their beds and it was fascinating!

After Officer Cackowski had lectured them about Americana a month or two ago, she had developed an interest in it. In her research, she had come across a review of the Supernatural series which had described it as a 'Americana with a flair for horror' and Annie, wanting to be thorough, had decided to check it out. The fact that it was fictional was actually a selling point. The study group had been on her case lately; apparently she wasn't allowed to have studying as a _thing_. The edict had made Annie scoff and she'd merely become sneakier in her habits and actions. Reading the Supernatural series was educational _and_ entertaining. Her enjoyment of the books far surpassed anything she had expected, though.

Annie was almost to the end of the series, well, the end of the series with the original author, at any rate. She planned to continue reading the upcoming books despite the author change but her hopes for them were significantly lower. Regardless, Annie wasn't quite there yet and as one of her favourite characters, Bobby, often said, there was no point borrowing trouble. Engrossed in the book, Annie didn't even notice Jeff and Shirley, trailed by Abed and Troy, enter the room.

"Really, Annie? You're still reading those books? We need to get you out more often." She looked up at Jeff's words, watching him throw his books on to the table, and then take his seat. She watched with vague surprise as the rest of the study group filtered in behind him. Annie glanced at her watch, eyes widening, unable to believe that she had been sitting in the study room reading quietly for just over an hour.

"I'm sure I'd just cramp your style, Jeff." Annie raised her eyes to his, "And I would probably have more fun with my books anyway." She smiled charmingly even as Troy and Pierce made 'oohing' noises behind her.

"That's it. We're going out tonight. Who's in?" Annie shook her head and rolled her eyes. Jeff's ego was truly a thing of beauty. And so easy to manipulate on boot.

"Jeffrey, as much as I appreciate the invitation, I am a mother. And I can't just go out whenever the whim takes you." When Shirley winked at Jeff, Annie raised an eyebrow but decided that discretion was the better part of valour anyway.

"Uh. I can't. I have to do something. Tonight. So I'm busy."

"Seriously, Britta? You're just going to ditch us like that?" Jeff's challenging tone seemed to have no effect on her as she merely shrugged in response. "What about you, Troy? Abed?"

"Oh. Yeeeeah... I can't. I have to go. Somewhere. That isn't where you're going. By myself. Britta won't be there either." Britta's hissed Troy garnered an eye roll from everyone seated at the table, save Abed.

"Allow me to step in and save you two from yourselves, a deus ex machina, if you will. Troy and Britta are going to be together. They're location scouting for my next movie. It's about the many perils that face a young couple in love – I'm working on my empathy by exploring topics that I sometimes struggle with." He made eye contact with Annie and nodded briefly which elicited a small smile in response. Turning to Jeff, his response was only slightly more succinct. "I'm not really interested in re-examining your need to defend your ego in obvious ways that make the effort you're making to distract yourself from the real issue that's bothering you. Sorry, Jeff."

Jeff huffed.

"Well, if nobody else is going, I'm not going to play Jeff's gay wingman! You're on your own, Winger. Sorry, Annie." Annie grimaced at Pierce even as she waved a hand dismissing the apology.

"Fine." Jeff turned to Annie, gaze steady and serious. "It's just you and me. And you're going to have fun even if I have to make you." Annie's response was yet another roll of her eyes.

* * *

"Do you just not know any other bars?" L Street wasn't particularly crowded but it was still early for a Thursday night. They grabbed a table and settled in as Jeff signalled a passing server.

"You don't mess with a classic, Annie." Jeff scanned the bar, taking in the crowd.

Annie followed his lead and looked around, her gaze landing on two guys lounging at the bar. They were both rather attractive and as they turned to look around, Annie managed to catch a glimpse just before she shifted her eyes away. She amended her opinion silently, '_they were both really, really attractive._' She thought she'd been discreet but out of the corner of her eye, she could see the shorter one nudge his taller friend and gesture his head toward her. She purposefully turned her attention back to Jeff. Sighing and resigning herself to a night watching Jeff pick up and then look at her apologetically, she hoped (_sort of, but not really_) that her misdirection worked.

"Damn, the server is taking forever. I'm going to head to the bar and grab some drinks. What would you like, milady?" Jeff's charming smile didn't actually _charm_ Annie but she allowed that her best bet for enjoying the night was to focus on the positives. Jeff smiling and relaxing around her? That was a positive.

"A gin and tonic, please, milord." At Jeff's look of surprise, Annie explained. "One of us has to be the responsible one tonight, Jeff. A gin and tonic is responsible. Besides, I like it." His eyes narrowed in contemplation even as he nodded. He headed off, glancing back to eye her again, before making it to the bar. With Jeff gone, Annie's went back to people-watching, her eyes drifting to the two men she'd seen earlier. She was disappointed to see the spot they'd been standing was empty. She continued to watch the area, getting lost in her thoughts.

"Looking for us, sweetheart?" The voice at her right startled her and she squeaked as she jerked back to attention.

"Oh, hi. Um. I wasn't looking for you, nooooo..." She trailed off, half-smiling, half-grimacing, hoping they bought her weak lie.

"Uh, was that supposed to be convincing?" The tall one raised an eyebrow at her, laughing at her. Annie sighed.

"I've never been to this bar before, okay? My friend Jeff dragged me out tonight and when I noticed two, ahem, guys standing at the bar that didn't look all lawyerly, it caught my attention, okay? Is that crime?" Her exasperation showed and the shorter one looked slightly abashed before a gleeful smirk replaced any guilt he might have felt.

"Funny you should say that. Sammy here used to be a lawyer." Annie relaxed and, focusing on 'Sammy', she raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's Sam. And Dean here," An elbow was shoved into a gut and the grunt that came in response elicited a smile, "Is exaggerating. I was pre-law. I didn't finish, so. Any name preference you want to share with us before Dean starts referring to you exclusively as 'sweetheart'?" Annie raised a hand to her mouth, pretending to cough, so she could cover her smile.

"Annie. Annie Edison." She held out a hand and both men glanced down at it before Dean gave an approving nod and Sam smiled. Sam reached out to grasp it first.

"Sam Brooks. This is my brother, Dean." Dean reached over to shake her hand. It was in the middle of the handshake, of course, that Jeff returned.

"Annie. You made some friends." He put the drinks down, sliding her gin and tonic over before turning to face the brothers.

"Jeff, meet Sam and Dean. Sam, Dean, this is my friend Jeff." They shook hands. "Did you guys want to join us?" Annie could feel the situation turning awkward and she refused to let that happen. Jeff had insisted she would have fun tonight and Sam and Dean's appearance was the first indication that such a thing would even be possible.

"Ah, no, it's all good." Dean wasn't even looking at her, focused more on Jeff, and wearing a tight smile. "We're, uh, new in town and we have our first day of class at... Where is it, Sammy?" With an exasperated head shake, Sam answered.

"We're starting at Greendale Community College? We just thought we'd grab some drinks and relax. Calm those first-day jitters, you know?" Annie smiled up at him.

"We're students at Greendale too! You don't have to be nervous at all, Greendale is... Unique but it's welcoming. And now you already have friends there." She and Sam maintained eye contact as he responded.

"Really? That's awesome. We'll have to meet up sometime and... Study together." Annie caught Dean grinning behind Sam but paid no mind.

"That sounds great! And you can meet my study group. Oh, you know what, here, take my number, just in case we don't run into each other, okay?" Annie reached into her purse and dug out a pen. Sam patted his pockets, unable to find a piece of paper, and held out his hand instead. Annie quickly scrawled her number on it and waved goodbye as the two left the bar.

"What was that, Annie?" Jeff's irritation wasn't surprising but it _was_ tiring. Annie bit her tongue to calm down before finally feeling as if she could respond rationally.

"What was what, Jeff? They came up to me and we're in a bar _full_ of people. They didn't make any threats, they were polite and friendly, and they're new to Greendale. What's your problem this time?"

"Annie, you don't even know those guys. They could be serial killers. Or transients. Lying womanizers." Annie glared.

"Really, Jeff? You're worried they might be lying womanizers? Why? Worried they'll move in on your territory?" Jeff reared back and Annie felt bad for a moment. She took a deep breath before deciding to try again. "I'm sorry, Jeff. But all I did was have a conversation with two guys in a public space. I gave one of them my number. Not my social security number, not my address... Just my phone number. We'll probably run into them at Greendale before he has a chance to use it and you're freaking out about what? You go home with randoms all the time." Jeff's response was a sigh and a hand running over his weary-looking face.

"You're right, Annie, I don't have a right to freak out. I just worry about you. You're important to me, you know? I can't help it." Annie softened slightly.

"I do get it. You're important to me too. But I'm a big girl, Jeff. I don't need looking after."

"Even adults need to be taken care of sometimes, Annie. Anyway, it's fine. We'll introduce them to the study group and they'll run screaming of their own accord." Annie slapped at his shoulder even as she acknowledged the truth in the statement. They reminded her a lot of Troy and Abed, if Troy and Abed had decided to go the scruffy and intimidating route. She bit her lip and looked at Jeff coyly from under her lashes.

"I might have to keep them to myself in that case." She smiled before finally taking the first sip of her drink.


End file.
